Meet Me After Class
by Shaylex
Summary: Korra gets ready to start school, thinking at first that it might be fun. But it turns out to be a nightmare, and she has her teen hormones to blame. Amorralok I need a better summary...
1. First Day

Amorrolok - "Meet Me After Class" - Chapter 1: First Day

**So, I haven't written a fanfiction in QUITE a long time. So I figured I'd take a crack at it once again. This is based on after the pro-bending tournament shenanigans. This starts off as more of a Korrlok fic, but it will gradually develop into Amorralok, and then into Amorra. Think of it as a color spectrum…. yeah. Taste the rainbow, shippers. And also, this fiction is based on a bit of a more of a futuristic outlook on Republic City. American society-like… sort of. Enjoy it.**

_Korra gets ready to start school, thinking at first that it might be fun. But it turns out to be a nightmare, and she has her teen hormones to blame. Amorralok_

* * *

Korra woke up to loud screams, which is what she has been woken up to for the past two weeks. Of course, this is something that she thanked Meelo and Ikki for. But there noises were much louder and filled with laughter because _someone_ is about to start school for the first time today.

This someone, unfortunately, was her.

Korra never really knew the school life. Mainly because she was home-schooled all her life while she trained to be the Avatar.

As she entered the dining room, with a drawn-out yawn, she sees Tenzin reading the newspaper, which is something he does every morning over a cup of tea. "Morning, Tenzin…"

Tenzin smiled at her, "Good morning, Korra. I hope you slept well, and are ready for your first day of school."

Korra shrugged, "Yeah, yeah, I'll be sure to get my apple to the teacher, like a _good_ student." She says, dripping with sarcasm.

Tenzin shakes his head and continues reading the paper. Korra grabs two bags, one of dried fruit for breakfast, and one for lunch, set out for her and the kids, and heads out into the sunshine.

Korra spots Naga and heads over to her stable. "Let's go, Naga. It's time for me to finally be brainwashed…"

Naga grunts, knowing the same feeling. Korra puts her saddle on and buckles it, before hopping on and heading to the pier.

Korra yawned again, not wanting to wake up this early. But she treated it as if going to pro-bending practice. Speaking of which, Korra looks at the boat being prepared to depart, and finds Bolin climbing down from the deck onto the pier.

He waves, "Hey, Korra!"

She waves back, smiling ear to ear. Korra pats Naga to go faster. In about a few seconds, they trotted next to him. "Morning.", she greets him.

Bolin questions her backpack slung across her shoulder, "…Are you… going to school, or something?"

"Actually, yeah. I start school for real."

Bolin stifled a laugh, "Okay. Well, have fun!"

Korra slumps, "I'll try to."

Korra proceeds on to the boat and heads to the city. _I hope this school thing is actually worth it…_

* * *

Korra noted how many people are out in the morning. She did not understand why so many people bothered to get up just to buzz around the city. _I guess shopping is a really big thing... _She never thought of herself as one of those types; the prissy girl with a spoiled attitude and make-up always caked on her face. Of course, being the Avatar, AND a female, people would think that she would be completely rotten. But Korra, thankfully, isn't. Korra appreciated what she has, and believes that nothing could get better.

Korra approached the school, leaving Naga to do what she pleases, as long as she stayed on the school grounds. Korra looks around at the other students who are a bit younger than her, but she was told that she would be in a special classroom with kids her age. She also noticed that everyone had uniforms, proceeding to look herself over.

That's when she realized… she wouldn't fit in here. Korra wasn't even the kind of person to fit into a controlled society. She had always been the free-spirited type.

Pushing it aside, even though it now caused her to worry and be a bit nervous, Korra walks onto the steps and inside the school.

Instantly, as soon as she set foot in the door, Korra knew she was going to get lost. She looked around as she past through the main lobby, students everywhere. _Good thing to know that I'm not late…_ she thought amusedly. Korra looked at the time; _7:46… it's still so _**_early_**_…_ Korra kept walking, grudgingly holding in a sigh. She glanced around, hoping to find a school authority figure.

She laid her eyes upon a tall woman with readers. Her long, burgundy hair reached down her back, bangs slightly curled over her forehead, clad in a dark red pencil skirt that reached her knees and up to her ribcage, and a white button-up top with flared sleeves, standing in short heels the same hue as her skirt. _Is she from the Fire Nation? _Korra thought. The red-head smiled at two students as they carried out a small conversation. The woman also held a stack of papers, dyed in pink. Korra also noticed that she was searching through them. When she pulled one out, she gave it to one of the students, and followed suite for the other student waiting. They waved good-byes and walked excitedly to class.

"Hmph." Korra walking up to the paper girl, "Uh, hi. I was hoping you could help me?"

The woman smiled, "Are you looking for your schedule?"

"Uhh…" Korra stalled, "I didn't know I had one."

She laughed, "That's okay. You must be new. May I have your name, please?"

"Korra."

The woman's eyebrows shot up, her fiddling through the papers stopped, "Korra…? As in… 'Avatar Korra', right?"

Korra nodded, folding her arms, "Yeah… that's me." she spoke with a bit of shyness.

The woman bowed, "It's an honor! I never knew the Avatar was going to attend the school year." She rose up, "I'm Mrs. Mercy*, one of the teachers here at the school. If you also need any help regarding schoolwork or just getting around, I'm also one of the school counselors. Our main school counselor is Ms. Serenity*. She talks with students personally if their having problems getting along with students."

Korra scratched the back of her neck, "Heh, alright, thanks."

Mrs. Mercy fumbled through the schedules before finding Korra's name. She slipped it out and handed it to her, "Here you are, your schedule. Now, your first class is Visual + Literature Arts with Mrs. Tamolion, but she prefers to be called Shay*, so remember that."

Korra's eyebrows shot up just the same as Mrs. Mercy's did. "Shay? She teaches here?"

"You know her?"

"Yeah! She's a friend of Councilman Tenzin. She came to visit during the pro-bending tournament (**_1_**). I didn't know she was a teacher now. And HERE, of all places."

Mrs. Mercy smirked, "Well that's great! In which case you'll have an easier way around the school, am I right?"

They both laughed, Korra smiling sheepishly, "Definitely."

"Anyway, your class is in B145, which is on the second floor, third door on the left. If you need help getting to any of the other classes, feel free to speak to a student or a teacher."

Korra nods enthusiastically, taking the paper from Mrs. Mercy, "Thank you."

Mrs. Mercy nods, "Have a nice day, Korra!"

Korra smiles and walks to the staircase, holding the paper in her hand. She looked at the list of classes she had to attend for the day. First was Mrs. Shay, as Mrs. Mercy had told her, in Visual + Literature Arts; B145. Then it was Mathematics with Mr. Tusani in C113, which Korra assumed was one the third floor. Afterwards was Environmental Science with Dr. Kasabi. And, on the last course of the day, was World History with…

Korra froze in place, blood draining from her face, pupils dilating.

_…Mr. Tarrlok?!_

"_Tarrlok_…?" Korra furrowed her eyebrows, fingertips starting to steam, "**That ponytailed old man is my** **_TEACHER_**?!"

* * *

Korra takes time to calm down before walking into her first classroom, breathing a sigh of relief that not a lot of people are in here yet. She sees 8 large wooden tables with mostly empty stools around them. She looks to the board and sees a written message, "FInd your name and have a seat, please~" with a smiley face heart next to it. Korra's eye burrowed, _Something tells me that this teacher is going to be VERY fuddy-duddy… _she thought with misery. She then proceeded to find a sticker with her name on it; placed on one of the tables in the middle of the classroom.

Korra snatches the sticky note from her space and takes a seat, re-looking over her schedule. Her eyes kept averting down to Tarrlok's name, still peeved that she has to be educated under his hand.

Out of nowhere, Korra placed her head down on the table, covering her giggling. She knew that what she thought was wrong. Afterwards, she sighed, folding the paper and placing it in her bag, waiting for more students to come in. They filed in one or two at a time, and then within a few minutes, the classroom was full. The bell rang outside, signaling that it was time for the first class to begin.

Korra sat at the table with 3 more students; 2 female, 1 male. She looked around to see that the class was made up of mostly girls. _Hmm, no wonder men are so dumb. They have no artistic freedom. _Korra thought, snickering. She looked back to her neighbors, finding that they were looking at her funny. "…So. You guys new here, too?"

One of the females shook her head, "I've been going here for 2 years now. I chose to save some of the easier classes down the road."

Korra pouted her bottom lip, slightly impressed. "I see."

The same girl looked at her in detail, "You seem like you haven't been introduced to the likes of public schooling, not that I'm judging." She held up her hands in defense.

Korra laughed, "That's okay. I've been home-schooled for most of my life. I had to go through a ton of training just to get here."

The male at the table eyed her, "…Wait… I feel like I know you…. you wouldn't have to be the-"

"Alllllrighty then!"

Eyes shifted to the woman that walks through the door, a stack of thick sketchbooks in her arms. She was tall, walking in leather thigh-high boots, a long, very decorative coat flowing from her back end, and leaf-ended rims on her kimono sleeves. It was a deep, but vibrant, hue of purple. It buttoned up until it came up to a thick trench coat-like collar. A black turtleneck rimmed her neck, and she… had silverish-white hair?

Korra couldn't help but look at her in awe, but also interest; she had never seen a character like this since she saw a picture of Yue, the Moon Spirit, in a history book somewhere.

The white-haired lady placed the book down and swirled around to look at the students, a smirk gliding across her cheek as each face looked up at her, "Welcome. I'm Mrs. Shaylex, your Visual and Literature Arts teacher. But please, save yourself the confusion and call me Shay. Then we'll get along just fine." She goes around her desk and picks up a ball, "Now, here's how this'll work. I will toss the ball to someone, and what you have to do is stand up, introduce yourself, say one thing thats interesting about you, and then toss it to someone else. After you're done, come and get your sketchbooks."

Shay then throws it to Korra, "Let's start with the one without a uniform!"

The class chuckled as Korra stood, tossing the ball back and forth between her hands. She glinted at Shay with amuseement, "That's nice of you, Shay. Remind me to thank you later."

The class "oohed" as Shay grinned wider. She waved it off, "That's cool, you gotta see me after class anyway." Korra rolled her eyes, but Shay continued, "So go ahead and tell the class your name, and the most… _unique_ thing about you."

Korra slumped; she knew by that comment that Shay wanted everyone to know who she really was. But she pressed on, explaining herself casually, "Um, okay… I'm Korra. And… I'm the Avatar."

Some students gasped as others smiled excitedly, whispering to one another. The guy at her table fist pumped, "I knew it." he whispered.

Korra shrugged it off and tossed the ball to the first person she made eye contact with. She then went up to the desk to get her sketchbook. The student Korra tosses the ball to made a remark on how he wouldn't be able to top that, making some of the class laugh. Korra looked back to him, smirking with triumph. As she approached the desk to get her book, Shay placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's good to see you, Korra."

Korra nodded, "You, too."

The class ended rather quickly, which Korra didn't expect to have that much fun in school in the first place. But maybe that's just because it was Shay's class. It makes Korra glad that she doesn't wake up in complete misery when it's this early in the morning. Thank the Spirits for her luck.

The bell rang, the reminder that students had ten minutes to get to their next class. Korra was packed up and ready to go when Shay came up to her, "As much as I'm enjoying the fact that your in school right now, I must inform you as a teacher that you need to follow procedures…" she said with a sad smile, "..one of those things being dress code."

Korra nodded in understanding, "Of course. But… where can I get a uniform?"

Shay beckoned, "Follow me."

* * *

It was then that Korra knew why she wasn't a girly-girl. Short skirts? Definitely not her strong suit. Shay told her how she has really nice legs, but Korra took that comment with a rather flushed face. As much as she likes to help, Shay knew that Korra was very uncomfortable, and told her if she wanted to, she could switch to guy's pants instead.

But Korra, despite her efforts in the pro-bending match against the Wolfbats, she didn't want to cheat on the rules. So she declined Shay's suggestion, "It's fine. I'll just… have to get used to it. I have experience with dresses, thankfully…"

The bell rang; time for second course to start, and Korra was late. Shay escorted her to her next class, giving her a great excuse to exclude that tardy. While they were walking to class, Korra couldn't help but unconsciously tug the skirt down, but it would always stay a little further above mid-thigh. The uniform was white with dark grey trimmings. The jacket she wore was the same; long sleeved, cuffed, and flared, the buttons in a rectangle shape. She wore a thin grey ribbon, tied under the collar, the same grey of her buttoned undershirt to follow.(**_2_**) Korra also sported white knee-high stockings, with her Water Tribe boots. The students' only freedom of the dress code is what shoes to wear.

Shay saw Korra fumbling with her skirt, grabbing her hand gently, "It looks fine."

Korra sighed, "I guess so."

They stopped at the door of her classroom. Shay patted her upper back, "I'll see if I can get up with Tenzin, so I can fill you in on what to do at the school."

"Okay. I have a question, if I may…"

Shay smiled, "Sure."

Korra shifted her eyes to the floor, "W-…what is Tarrlok like?"

Shay's eyes furrow, "Whaddya mean?"

"Like… is he the same as he is from Councilman to teacher? Or… is there something I need to look out for."

"Hmm… I can't exactly say for sure what he does on a regular basis, but if anything goes wrong, please let me know. You know I how much I'm irritated with that man after my last visit. (**_3_**)"

Korra huffed, "Yeah… I can imagine."

Shay knocked on the door, "But as I said, we'll discuss more of it later."

A voice came from inside the door, "_The door's open!"_

The two walk in, Shay saluted to Mr. Tusani, "This one just needed help getting around, hope I didn't make her late."

"Not at all!" The grey-haired mustache man smiled to Korra, "Come on in! There's an empty seat in the second row."

Korra nodded, mentally sighing in relief. She looked back to Shay, who winked at her, _Good luck, Korra. See ya later._ (**_4_**) And then she gently shut the door, letting the class continue.

* * *

So far, it's been a pretty good day for the Avatar. Math was something she was surprisingly able to understand, and environmental science was basically lectures that fits Avatar Aang's personality, which was very good for Korra; she needed to know stuff like that to keep balance in the world, and not just through a social perspective.

Korra headed to the cafeteria, located below ground level in the school. Upon entering, she sees all of the kids in the school - there were about 900 students in the school, so it wasn't huge - crowded around tables, chowing down and chatting. Korra looked around to see if she could make eye contact with students she had previously met. She locked eyes with the group that sits with her in Shay's class. They waved and signaled her to come sit with them. Korra takes no time in hesitating and trots over.

"What's up, Korra?"

Korra shrugged, "Oh, y'know… the entire school building."

She laughed, "Well, duh. By the way I never really got to introduce myself." She held out a hand, "I'm Morales, but everyone calls me Panda*."

Korra shook her hand generously, "Nice to meet you."

The guy that had sat next to Panda nodded, "I'm Edaru. Call me Eddie*. HEY, ladies! Introduce yourselves."

The other girls turned around, a girl with dark hair and glasses next to Korra glancing at her, then back to Eddie, "What?"

"This is Korra. New student."

The dark haired girl looked in shock, "Korra? … as in, the Avatar?"

Korra smiled, "Yup, that's me."

The girl grinned, "Oh awesome! We're in math together. I'm Suntao, Sun* for short."

There was a short haired - _really _**_really_** shorted haired, which she assumed was a girl - sat next to Sun, "I'm Krimson. Call me Krim*, if you'd like."

Another short-haired girl sat across from Krim, "I'm Pandora*. I'm the senior student body president. This is Yuu*, the vice president." The long haired blonde smiled and nodded towards Korra.

And then the last of the group of seven, now eight - including Korra - waved, "I'm Africa*."

Korra's smiled even more and scratched the back of her neck, "It's nice to meet everyone. I never knew I could make friends so quickly."

Korra looked over Africa to see a person further away, at an empty table. He seemed to be much older than any of the students, yet he wore nice clothes as if he were a teacher. But still, he was sitting all by his lonesome. He had dark hair that looked almost slicked back, or like he was just out in a windstorm. Sideburns framed his prominent face, slightly crooked nose, thick eyebrows, and smooth lips. He was lean muscled head to toe, not to mention he wore glasses. His eyes were gazing in a small book, expression completely focused, but content.

Korra's eyes gleamed with curiosity. She had no idea who this man was, but she wanted to know, "Hey, guys… who's that man over there?"

She pointed to the man, and all of her new friends looked to him. Sun whipped her head back and forth, "I have no idea. I've never seen him before."

"He must be a new teacher or something," Pandora says, "Otherwise, I would know him."

"Oh I know!" Yuu gasped, "He's Mr. Noma. He's a student counselor here. He doesn't come often, though, so it must be important."

Africa leans on her elbow, eyes dreamy-like, "He's really cute, though…"

Krim smacked her shoulder, "Hey~" Krim pouted her lip, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

Africa shrugged in embarrassment, "I'm just speaking the obvious."

"Hmm…" korra made a face before shrugging it off, knowing that she might see him around.

She changed the subject to the new friends she's made. They talked about the basics; where their from, interests, history, and so on. Sun and Krim were from the Fire Nation, distant cousins, in fact. Their connection was with one of the generals that led the forces in taking down Ba Sing Se during the One Hundred Year war. Sun wasn't from the mainland, however; she was born on Ember Island. Panda, Eddie, and Yuu are all from different parts of the Earth Kingdom; Panda hails from Ba Sing Se, while both Eddie and Yuu come from Omashu.

Pandora and Africa are from the Water Tribe, which Korra noted that she would probably bond better with them more over the others. Pandora is from White Falls, and is actually related to Tahno of the Wolfbats - which is exactly why she is student body president, as well as the most popular girl in school.(**_5_**) And, lastly, Africa hailed from the Northern Water Tribe, being the descendant of an Avatar born from the Northern Tribe over 1000 years ago. She showed Korra a large scroll with a picture of the family tree, from that Avatar to the present.

She went from being very impressed to very **_de_**pressed, as the bell for lunch ending rang. They all "awed" in sadness as they packed up everything and headed upstairs. Everyone stayed in a group, Sun poked Korra in the shoulder, "Hey, what's your next class?"

Korra slumped, "World History… with _Tarrlok_." she explained flatly.

"Oh cool!" Africa called from the front of them, "That's me as well!"

Korra grinned, now knowing that her next class wasn't going to be that much of a drag.

* * *

The two Water Tribe girls walked into a large room with a sun roof. Neat, wooden shelves carried series after series of what seemed to be unread books. _Either that, or Tarrlok is a clean freak…_ Korra thought. She looked around to see large desks that fit three people to a table, all facing the board. Name tags were once again posted on the tops; for the fourth time today, they all had assigned seats. "It looks like we won't be sitting near each other, Africa." Korra slumped.

Africa shrugged, "That's okay. Lunch is fine."

They both smiled at one another before taking their seats, Korra on the very left… at the front… near his desk.

This turned out to be more of a drag than she ever _dreamt_ of.

She saw the large, thick books that were stacked on his desk, meaning that there was going to be a lot of reading in this class. Korra looked back to Africa, who sat behind her on the other side of the desk. She whispered silently to her, "This is gonna SUCK!"

Africa giggled as Tarrlok walked in, with a small stack of papers in his hand. He walked to the front as quiet chattering came to silence, "Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen." he said gently, and with a grin on his face. Mumbles and murmurs of lazy greeting were repeated, just like any class would on the first day of school. Tarrlok put the papers down, "I said, good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen!"

Everyone repeated the greeting much louder and in more unison. Tarrlok's grin to grow wider, "Today is the introduction into World History, one of the most interesting and important courses you will take this year… and beyond." He winked at a couple of girls who were sitting together, causing them to fangirl.

Korra pouted out her lip, staring down Tarrlok, folding her arms with a "humph," which wasn't supposed to reach Tarrlok's ears.

Tarrlok took a double-take at Korra, before throwing her a charming smile. Korra slitted her eyes, _Oh here we go…_ "Well, well, Korra! It's great that you weren't late to your first class with me," he spoke with overexaggerated enthusiasm. He patted the stack of papers, "Would you mind passing these out?"

Korra lolled her head before getting up, walking over to Tarrlok to retrieve the papers, and then went in between the columns of the desks to pass them out to the other students. Tarrlok watched all the while, casually giving her a quick wink, making her slouch with embarrassment.

As Korra walked in between the desks, Tarrlok had his eye caught on her school uniform. He seemed to be extra attracted to her legs, which he has never seen her exploit. He focused on how she paced herself step by step, noticing that her inner thighs were zipped shut. His eyes then traced up to her butt, the shaped of her hips curved from the rims of her short skirt. His sight continued to trail up to her back which still looked muscular, even without her normal wardrobe. When she turned to the desk at her side, Tarrlok took the time to settle his eyes on her firm, medium-sized breasts, which he would never do as an authority figure to both the school and the council. But something about Korra clicked, turning something on in his brain that made him attracted to her. He had no idea what it was…

His stare over Korra was merely for 5 seconds, when he turned around and went back to the board, picking up a stick of chalk, writing something on the board, "While Korra is passing those out, I would like everyone to get out a utensil to use so you can memorize the lessons that I have planned for you."

Korra was near the back of the classroom now, when all of a sudden, a foot jutted out from under a desk, causing Korra to trip forward, landing face first into the floor, leftover papers flying everywhere. Laughter filled the classroom as Tarrlok whipped around to find Korra face down, her skirt completely flipped over her butt, her underwear being exposed to the students that were near her, as well as Tarrlok.

The boy who tripped her leaned down, "Nice ass. Where'd the panties come from?" He chuckled darkly, but also a bit like a dork.

Korra's eyes snapped open, brows knit together. She was **_pissed_**. In a flash, before Tarrlok could even take a step from his position, Korra stood and grabbed the boy by the collar of his undershirt and lifted him high off the ground with one hand, lighting a flame in the other, "**You wanna say that again, asshole!?**"

"Korra!"

She looked to Tarrlok, anger burning in her eyes. He stared her down hard, "Put your firebending away, and put him down." He spoke as gently as he could.

Korra hesitated for a moment, before dropping him without moving an inch. The kid sighed in relief, but then laughed again, "So weak…" he whispered, just enough for Korra to hear.

The boy found himself knocked into the wall on the other side of his desk before he knew that Korra threw a knuckle-cracking punch on the side of his face. Korra huffed in anger, but also satisfaction that she finally got to knock some sense into _some_one since she's been here.

Tarrlok walked to her, a dark aura pulsing around him. He placed a strong hand onto her shoulder, leaning down to her ear, "Meet me after class." he murmured, barely audible.

But with irritation coursing through his veins, Korra heard him loud and clear. She placed fingers at her temple, rubbing off a sudden pain that beater through the side of her head. _What did I just do…?_

The boy who had completely embarrassed her was escorted by Tarrlok to the principal's office, where he can get ice for is face, as well as a pass straight into detention. All of the other students sat at the desks, silently chattering. Korra went to sit down, sighing in annoyance, slightly blushing as the occurrence re-played through her head. Africa quickly came over and crouched down, "You O.K.?" she asked.

Korra inhaled a long breath, then exhaled out of her mouth harshly, "First day here, and already being the Avatar has brought me to a bad storm," She dropped her hand, giving it a slap on her thigh, "Not to mention that Tarrlok is going to cram a bunch of 'I can't believe you would do that, Korra.' down my throat…"

Africa smiled sadly, "Well, I'm sure he'll mean well when he says it, right? I mean, he knows you. You worked on his Task Force for a couple of weeks, from what I read in the papers."

Korra shook her head, "Yeah, but this is different. Tarrlok is a _teacher_ to me now, more over Councilman."

"Psh," Africa waved a hand around, "He has no control over you. You're the Avatar. You shouldn't be afraid to stand up to people, let alone over you opinions."

Korra gazed to the floor, but then looked to Africa, giving her a small smile, "Thanks, Africa."

"Anytime. Me and the gang are always around if you need us. …Hey," her face brightened up, "How about we wait for you after you get done being _lectured_ by Mr. Councilbutt, and then we can get a plan going to where we can hang out outside of class. How 'bout it? Everyone is going to meet outside of this classroom today."

Korra nodded, "That would be a good idea. Thanks."

Africa and Korra chatted a bit more before Tarrlok returned to continue the course, stealing a glance at Korra before finishing the notes he had to write on the chalkboard. Korra just counted down the minutes until it was time for this class to _finally_ end.

The bell rang, and everyone gathered their books before filing out of the classroom. Africa and Korra waved to each other, Africa reminding her that she and her friends will be waiting. Korra agreed, watching Africa jog out the door, closing it behind her.

All fell silent.

Tarrlok sat down at his desk, reclining back, massaging his temple with one hand, eyes closed. Korra slowly shuffled up to his desk, holding her upper arm shamefully. She didn't look at him, just at the floor.

Tarrlok sighed and then looked up at Korra without moving his head, "It's only your first day, Korra. And already, we have an injured student with two of his bottom teeth gone.

Korra laughed mentally, but covered her mouth, huffing it away to not sound immature, "Yeah, I know." she muttered. She couldn't look at him without flinching.

Tarrlok placed his hand down on the table, "I assure you he will get punishment for doing what he did to you, but this is my only warning. I know you are the Avatar, but it doesn't mean every justice must be _your_ justice. Understand?"

Korra nodded, "…I'm sorry."

"it's alright." He got up and walked around the desk, stopping two feet in front of her, slightly sitting on the desk. He patted it, as a friendly suggestion.

She stopped to think if it was safe, but Tarrlok gave her a reassuring smile. She took her place next to him, holding her arms, still staring at the floor. Tarrlok's palms were placed on the edge of the desk. He looked at her, "Y'know… when I saw your name on the roster, I knew you would be an overall good student."

Korra glanced up at him, "Yeah.. thanks. That makes me feel _so_ much better…" she said with sarcasm, but mostly with regret.

Tarrlok swept his knuckles under her chin, pulling her eyes away from the floor to his face, "If you forget that ever happened, then it will make you feel a _lot_ better."

"S-sure…" she froze in place, totally not expecting Tarrlok to touch her the way he did. Not to mention that his voice was far too soft for her taste.

But then he let go, moving his hand behind her, patting her back, "Have a good rest of the day, Korra."

He then went back to his seat, and got papers out to begin plans for tomorrow's schedule. Korra shuffled on out the door, closing the door quietly behind her.

When she left, silence once again ensued, and Tarrlok leaned back in his chair, putting the end of his pencil to his lips, a smug look spreading across his features, "Step one, complete."

* * *

End of Chapter One

**And there is chapter one, folks! I meant for this chapter to be longer, but it's already so late here… I'm very tired. But I'm satisfied.**

**So, the direction of this story will start out as Korrlok (as you have read), but it will gradually move to Amorra. (But I ain't gunna say haow~ :3)**

**(****_1_****) I have started an LoK comic of my own (self - satisfactory) , but it's mostly about my semi-original character and her children, so I'm basing this story after that one.**

**(****_2_****) If anyone has ever seen the anime "Vampire Knight," imagine the school uniforms to be similar to that. (If no one has seen it though, Google Images of it.) I will definitely be drawing pictures of this later, so readers will have a better visual on what this school is supposed to look like.**

**(****_3_****) Shay's "last visit" when mentioning Tarrlok is because of the comic. I have had Tarrlok elope with my character's daughter for a very short period of time (Don't worry, Korrlok, I didn't push you out of the picture. I'm just clarifying some things. 'Cause, y'know, otherwise there would be no fanfic? XD). But hey eventually solved their differences and they separated. One night stand sort of thing.**

**(****_4_****) Shay can use telekinesis, one of the many abilities that I have designed for her (within reason.)**

**(****_5_****) This is directed towards Pandora, the president of SS Amorra. I had made her to be Tahno's slightly older sister (more like twins). I figured it made sense at the time (IT WAS SPUR OF THE MOMENT I SWEAR! -shrinks- dun kill meh~ ;A; )**

*** = Actual members of the SS Amorra**

**Now, time for me to sleep. (=3=) §**


	2. Confusion

**Gomen nasai~~~ ;A;** **This chapter is incredibly late. I feel so bad for getting it in at this time of month. I was hoping to get it done by Amorra week, but it never happened.**

**(I blame college for giving me so much homework… DX)**

**Anyway, here is Chapter 2… FINALLY.**

**Ohbtwthereissomejuiceattheen dkbai~! X3**

***flees***

* * *

Chapter 2: A New Face

After school, Korra introduced Naga to her new friends. Naga was in pure heaven when all the girls reached out to pet, scratch, rub, anything to love on her. Korra couldn't help but laugh.

Looking up, she saw Shay, Mrs. Mercy, and another woman - who was Water Tribe - descend the stone steps, carrying out a conversation. Shay spotted Korra and waved, beginning to head her way.

Korra then thought about her talk with Tarrlok after class. _If anything goes wrong, please let me know…_ Thinking about Tarrlok's words of kindness and Shay's suggestion, really made her head spin. But, for the time being, she'll keep it quiet.

The three teachers stopped in front of Korra, "So, how was your first day?" Shay asked.

"It… was good." Korra nodded, clearing her throat, "Really good."

Shay tightened her mouth, looking Korra over, "Hm." She then turned to Mrs. Mercy and the other woman, "You've probably already met Mrs. Mercy." she pointed the Water Tribe woman, "This is Mrs. Serenity. She is the head of student counselors in the school."

Korra and Serenity bowed to one another, Serenity smiling ear to ear, "It's so great to meet you, Korra. I've waited for this moment for a long time."

Korra chuckled, "It's nice to meet you, too."

Shay lightly punched Korra on the arm, "Well, let's go."

She looked to the white-haired woman, "Go where?"

"You're takin' me with you to Air Temple Island, remember?" she shot a wink at Korra.

Korra laughed, "Oh, am I now?" They both head towards Naga, who was literally on her back, tongue hanging out from the excessive belly-rubbing. Korra clapped, "Come on, guys. I think Naga's had enough spoils today."

The girls awed, but they backed away from the polar-bear dog. Naga got into crouched position so Korra and Shay could climb on. Eventually, Korra said her good-byes to everyone, and Naga runs forward.

* * *

It was silence for the ride to the pier, but by the time they got their tickets and boarded, Shay knew that she had to ask. "So… I'll ask again. How was your day?"

Korra shuffled against the ledge of the boat. She sighed, "…It ended in an awkward situation."

"Awkward how?"

Korra looked Shay straight in the eye, "Awkward as in a guy tripping me in the classroom, falling on my face, and exposing my ass. Literally."

"Ohh…" Shay face-palmed herself, "And let me guess… Tarrlok did nothing about it."

"No, he did. He took him to detention. Apparently I knocked out a couple teeth after standing up to him."

Shay cursed under her breath with a laugh, stretching her arms away from the rail without letting go. She looked up at Korra, "He must've _really_ pissed you off."

"Psh, he was a pushover." Korra turned around and leaned in her elbows. She looked away to see Naga laying down, nose to the wind, "Tarrlok was mad, at first. But then he told me he'd let me off with a 'warning'."

Shay shook her head, "Yeah…" She moved to the same position as Korra, reaching inside her coat pocket for her pack of cigarettes. She pulled one out and lit it, taking a drag and blowing out black smoke, "…I'd taking his warning though."

Korra's head snapped to Shay, confused written across her features, "What do you mean by **that**?"

Shay gave Korra a serious look, "Did he say… or do anything suspicious, when you talked to him?"

Korra averted her eyes, "Well… he _did_ sound soft-spoken. And when he talked to me, he touched me, which he's never done before. But I was a bit distracted by the floor-"

Shay scoffed, cutting Korra off mid-sentence. She turned around, shaking her head. She looked to Korra again, "Do **not** put your trust in him. That is one of the reasons why I hate that bastard."

"Wh-…what'd he do to you?"

"Not me…" Shay looked out into the sea, "…my daughter."

Korra furrowed her eyebrows. Shay saw the confused look on her face, "…you don't know what happened?" Korra shook her head. Shay sighed and continued, "Tarrlok and my daughter… Getsukiri, the black-haired one. They had a one night stand, and a couple days after, they did it again. Eventually, he treated it like a game and kicked her off. End of story."

"…That's… that's _horrible…_! Why would he do that to her? She did nothing wrong."

"Exactly. Doing _nothing_ about it was what got my daughter's heart broken. I will never forgive him." She placed a hand on Korra's shoulder, "That's why I am here for you, Korra. If he does some crazy shit to you, you must _promise_ to tell me, so I can bring this man to justice."

The Avatar bowed her head, "…I will."

Korra was flabbergasted; how could she not have known? About what Tarrlok had done? She completely missed this, because she was too focused on her suspicions with Shay's business with Amon (**_1_**). Of course, Korra has yet to ask if that has still been going on, but she'll probably save that conversation for another time.

* * *

The sky began to dim. Lights of the city lit and grew brighter as the sun fell lower. In a darker, deserted part of town, two motorcyclists - Equalists - escorted a truck into a large, open area. The motorcycles and van came to a squeaking halt near a large tunnel, a metal door separated them from what's inside. On both sides of the door, however, were two more Equalists, standing watch.

The truck door opened, revealing to be the Equalist Leader himself. Amon climbs down while the tunnel door opens. Lieutenant steps out to greet his partner. They walked into the tunnel together while the other Equalists unloaded whatever was in the truck.

"How is the undercover mission going?"

Amon placed his hands behind his back, "Quite well. I have already spotted the Avatar."

Lieutenant nodded, "…I know I've asked you this before, and I'm sorry I keep pressing for information from you…. But what _is_ your mission exactly?"

Amon stayed silent, deep in thought. Then he turned to the Lieutenant, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Apologies, Lieutenant. But I cannot reveal the full depths of this mission. This is what I have to do alone."

Lieutenant looked away, eyes to the floor. Amon patted his back, "It doesn't mean I don't trust you," he spoke in a quieter voice. "I need you to keep the show running. Otherwise, we would have lost a long time ago."

As much as it hurt him to question his leader in this way, Lieutenant felt relieved at the fact that Amon trusted him to such a degree. He was grateful to know that he's been able to get this far, and he appreciates what he has. He nodded to Amon, "Thank you, sir. I won't question your actions again. I promise."

Amon slightly bowed to Lieutenant, a slight pressure lifting from his chest. If he only knew what Amon's plan was would completely disengage his trust.

The mission was the only thing that Amon wanted to keep away from his followers. Deep down, he honestly didn't have complete trust in them, no matter how many orders he had them do.

If they knew of the details in the mission, they would have to know his identity.

* * *

That night, Korra, Shay, and Tenzin sat at the table after dinner. Before then, Shay's presence at the island was a surprise to Tenzin. And when he found out about Shay's new job, he questioned why she decided to stay now after the whole pro-bending episode. Shay knew that she wouldn't be able to leave after that. Pema and the kids were happy to see her, at least.

Now it was just the three of them. Shay sat on one side of the table, knee propped up, getting ready to light a cigarette. Korra sat next to her, twiddling her thumbs, still replaying today's events in her head. A slight blush, hardly noticeable, spread across her cheeks when she thought of Tarrlok.

She immediately pushed the thought away when Tenzin broke the silence, "So Shay, I hear that you are teaching Korra in one of your classes. Which study?"

Shay blew out the drag, "Visual arts. And creative writing. I've been taught it most of my life, and I've been considered to be an artist. So I figured, why not?"

Korra nodded,"Thankfully it's first thing I wake up to in the morning, so it's not that bad."

Shay snickered, "Don't count your blessings just yet, Korra. Most of it is spiritually connected. And I hear you've been struggling in that department."

Korra bowed her head, "Yeah… I have been sucking at it."

"With some more training, however, you could master it in a short time," Tenzin concurred, "You have very good luck that Shay is here to help you with that."

"Absolutely." After taking another drag, though, Shay's delighted expression sunk to a serious tone, "But then there's the distraction of Tarrlok."

Tenzin quirked an eyebrow, "What? What about him? What's he done?"

Shay looked to Korra. Korra averted her eyes, then she sighed, "… Tarrlok is one of my teachers as well. He's my history professor."

The face Tenzin made showed that he was surprised. Normally, Korra would've thought that he knew everything about Tarrlok by now, but apparently he didn't. This really concerned Korra. Shay stared at Tenzin, eyes unreadable, but her voice with suspicion, "Don't tell me you didn't know." she agitated, taking another drag.

Tenzin shook his head, "Afraid not. I never suspected it because he's always at City Hall in the morning. I would've never imagined him to be a teacher. But this means that he could have more intention than giving kids history lessons."

"Well shit…" Shay said with a sarcastic surprise, "This means that this is bad. For both you _and_ Korra. Not only is he trying to rule over you…" she points at Tenzin, "…but he's also trying to brainwash Korra to get her to rejoin his fuckin' task force. If not, but to be his pawn. I'm sure as hell not about to let that happen."

Tenzin nodded in agreement, "I understand your concern, Shaylex. But this is a far more dangerous matter."

"I**_ know _** what's dangerous, Tenzin. I just hope **you** know how bad it is-"

Korra slammed her hand on the table, "STOP."

Shay and Tenzin obliged, wandering at her angry eyes. Korra sighed, "Look, this isn't going to be all that horrible. I will talk to Tarrlok myself. Not as a teacher, but as a councilman. If he really has an intention of getting me back on the task force, he will tell me straight up. No funny business. Alright?"

Tenzin's eyebrows lifted in worry, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Shay exhaled through her nose, trying her best to calm down. She knew Korra was going to get hurt at some point. But for the time being, all she could do was abide by Korra's plan. So, she nodded in agreement. "I hope you know what you're getting into."

"It'll be fine, Shay." Korra smiled, "He's been nice to me so far. Not to mention that he's an authority figure, and has no choice but to accept my opinions as the Avatar. How bad could it be?"

Shay looked to Tenzin in worry. By his look, even Tenzin knew that this could be the worst.

* * *

Korra couldn't sleep. In the middle of the night, she sits up on her bed and thinks as Naga huffs through her big black snout,sound asleep. One ear perked up as a radar. Korra sighed, _Who am I kidding…?_ She thinks as she places a hand on her head. _Even if I talked to him about it, Tarrlok would instantly try to swoon me over. That just the way he is!_

Korra remembers all of the extravagant gifts that Tarrlok had given her to get her into his task force. However, Tarrlok found her true weakness, which was to reconcile in the middle of an audience. She didn't want to let her people down, no matter how new to the city she was. But something in her mind kept chewing on her brain when it came to this plan. What would she say to him? Would she try to use the same tactic as Tarrlok would; play fire with fire? Or would she just be as tough as she usually is and threaten him with some earthbending?

Korra shook her head, _This isn't the time to write down punch lines… _she sighed, _I'll just talk to him like I did today. Like a normal person._ Satisfied with what plan she had, she nestled her head down on the soft pillow and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Morning was once again filled with childish laughter. Korra dragged herself out of bed and managed to put her new uniform on before she realized she was going to miss the ferry. Without a second thought, she rushed out the door, grabbing the two bags of food that Pema left out for her. Tenzin was already gone, having an early meeting at City Hall. Korra waved a quick goodbye to the kids and whistled for Naga as she ran. Swiftly, Naga pounded the ground to meet Korra, and with a climb on the saddle, they were able to catch the ferry on time.

Naga was out of breath when they reached the school. Korra gave Naga a treat, telling her once again to stay on campus, before she jogged inside to her first class.

She was speed walking to Shay's classroom. But when she turned the corner of the hallway, Korra suddenly bumped into someone. The impact pushed her to the ground, smack on her butt. Korra groaned, "This is _not_ how I wanna start my day…" she mumbled.

She looked up to find that the person who she ran into…. was the mysterious Mr. Noma.

Korra's face flushed, a warm blush spreading throughout her cheeks, "Oh… I'm sorry."

Mr. Noma looked down at Korra. But then a smirk stretched across his smooth lips. He hung a hand down to her, "No problem at all," his deep voice rumbling, "I hope I didn't hurt you."

Korra stopped to look him over. Something about his voice sounded oddly familiar. But she kept it in her mind. Smiling shyly, she took his hand, "Nah, I think I'll be okay," she said as Mr. Noma hoisted her off the cold floor. "I was just in a rush to get to class."

Mr. Noma chuckled, "I understand. My apologies for being in your way."

Korra smiled again. But as she walked past him, she covered her face in shame. Mr. Noma followed her every movement, before she stopped her, "May I ask, who do you have for your first course?"

Korra turned, surprised by his question, "Uhh, I have Mrs. Tamolion… er, Shay. She's actually a friend of mine."

Mr. Noma averted his eyes, thinking of the name, before nodding, "Ahh, Visual Arts. She's a wonderful teacher," he held a gentle facial expression, "Have fun."

With that, Mr. Noma went in the opposite direction. Korra stood there, watching him. Spirits knew, if she could only figure out why he sounded so familiar. Even whilst standing there, her mind set drifted from concentrating on his voice to his slender body as he walked down the hall.

She bit her lip. Honestly, if she had thought of choosing between dating Mako and getting to know Mr. Noma, she would consider heavily on the second choice. Something about him, though, just flickered in her brain, but wouldn't yet come to light. Who was this man? How come she had never seen him around? And **how** does he know Shay? _Maybe Shay has been a teacher here for a while and I didn't know it… Tenzin wouldn't have known either._

The bell snapped Korra out of her train of deep thought. She was officially late, and it was only her second day. She booked it up the two flights of stairs.

Korra opened the door in panic. The class was here, but Shay was not. Korra sighed in relief, _Thank the Spirits, I made it!_

Korra made her way to sit down with Panda and Eddie. "Hey, where is she?"

Panda shrugged, "I have no clue."

"I think she had a meeting or something," Eddie chimed in, "I saw her out in the hall before I came in."

Korra pouted her lip. Shay, of course, walks in at that moment. She carried a stack of papers, but she walks quickly to her desk. Korra sees her distress and walks up to her, "Hey, you okay?"

Shay froze, "Huh?Oh yeah…" she shuffled through the papers, "…I just got out of a late teacher meeting." Shay then laughed, "Tell Aang I blame him for it."

Korra laughed, _If only I could. _

But something seemed off about eyed her, but shrugged it off. She turned to return to her seat, before Shay stopped her, "Oh, hey. How'd it go?"

Korra whipped her head, confusion struck across her features, "How'd what go?"

"You know, the talk with Tarrlok."

"We haven't talked yet, Shay. I told you I was gonna do it **after** his class."

"Ohhh~ Gotcha." Shay sent a thumbs-up before Korra sat back in her chair.

* * *

Lunch arrived at the ring of a bell, signaling second period was over. Korra sighed as she placed her books in her bag, _No wonder I was never in school growing up… I've got homework up to my damned eyeballs._

Korra had to stay after math for a little while to get insight from the teacher, for her math skills were **not** the best. Of course, she never needed anyone telling her; she saves humiliation for self-discipline, which for her, works for the Avatar's training style.

Korra walks down the staircase, not a single person anywhere in the halls. Korra puffed as she railed down to the second floor, "Wow… it seems _everybody_ loves lunch period."

Before heading down the second flight of stairs, she hears a crash from down the hall. Korra halted every movement, hearing quieter, yet audible, noises from a few rooms away. Korra walked slowly in that direction, trying to figure out where it came from. The closer she got, the more she could hear the noises. Then… voices…

Korra made it to the room that it came from. She looked at the room number in question, "…B145?" she whispered to herself. _That's Shay's classroom..._

She then heard distressed muffles from inside the room. Through the narrow door window, Korra looked around to see if anyone was around, before ducking under it, peeking inside.

She shifted her eyes before looking directly at not one, but _two_ people inside the room, and the sight she gazed open made her eyes go wide.

On the side of her desk, Shay was sitting on it, her dark coat that she normally wears off of her shoulders, her black turtle neck shirt pushed up over her bare breasts. Strong hands of a man were grasping one of them, his mouth on the other. She didn't have anything over her lower body, except for black panties draped over her ankles. The man had no shirt, as well as his belt buckle undone, pants unzipped, and was already sheathed inside of her.

But that was the least of Korra's surprise. As the man reached up to french the woman, the glasses and slicked- back hair was the dead giveaway.

Mr. Noma was fucking Shay. In the classroom. With no shame in their- wait.

Korra saw a small glare come from Shay's eyes as they broke away. "You're lucky…" was what Korra assumed she mouthed. After that, she couldn't really understand what they were saying. Mr. Noma smirked as he brushed the hair from her eyes, before reaching down to graze her neck.

Korra saw enough, a deep red blush sprayed upon her cheeks. She crawled away from the door, heading towards the staircase that led to the cafeteria. She had assumed that Mr. Noma and Shay had some kind of friendship, since he mentioned that she was a "wonderful teacher". But Korra never knew that their relationship was… so explicit. Something like that.

This was no place to be. Quickly, she started heading downstairs to the first floor. But as she did, she bumped into something.

Korra fell. Again. She rubbed her head as she looked up to what she ran into.

Some_one_. **Again**.

"Are you all right, Korra?" Tarrlok chuckled, as he stretched out a hand.

Korra furrowed her eyebrows, "I swear, that's the _third _**_time_** I've run into someone!" she huffed with frustration.

Tarrlok took her hand, "Well, next time, look before you leap," he said, smiling.

Korra pouted. For some reason, she didn't like the look he gave her. It's too friendly for her taste. She sighed as she stood up, "Listen, Tarrlok. Is it possible that I could talk to you after class today? It's kind of important."

Tarrlok raised a brow, "Kind of?" His smile grew wider, "Don't tell me it's one of those 'I need to have a better teaching style because I'm the Avatar' kind of speeches."

"What…? No. No, nothing like that. It's a different matter."

Tarrlok shrugged, "Very well. As long as it's after class."

"Thanks…" Korra muttered as she trotted down to the cafeteria. Tarrlok eyed her with suspicion, before walking to his classroom.

Upon meeting the smell of food and the sounds of loud chatter once again, Korra quickly walked to her table, face completely drained from the image she just saw and the embarrassment she just took. Her friends noticed her as she sat down.

"Hey, Korra," Panda greets. She then notices her face, "…You O.K.?"

Korra had placed a hand over her forehead. She popped her eyes to Panda, "Huh? Oh… sorry. I've… just got so much homework to do. And on top of Avatar training, I don't know how I'm going to get it done."

"Oh, I can help you, if you want," Pandora suggests, "I've got some free time tomorrow night. Why not come over after school?"

"Uh, thanks, but I'm not sure how I'm going to clear that with Tenzin."

"Just tell him you've got education to take care of. That's just as important as being the Avatar. Plus, my brother won't be able to bother you none."

Korra forgot that she was related to Tahno, but she was referring to when he got his bending taken away from Amon at the tournament finals. Korra quivered at that whole memory. Amon has been in the back of her mind, however, thanks to school, but now that she thinks about it, Korra realizes how much she's got on her plate. A lot.

But, Korra knew - as much as she didn't want it - she needed help.

Thankfully, Pro-bending is now off of her list of things to do. It gave her some time to look at other possibilities; enough that she had room for anyway.

Korra smiled at Pandora, "…Sure. Why not?"

* * *

Mr. Noma laid flat on his back upon the desk, a layer of musk over his skin. He grinned devilishly at Shay, who climbed off of him, pulling her black skinny legs up. She glared as he began to chuckle, "…What?"

"How many times is this going to happen, I wonder?" he asked, more to himself. He placed his hands behind his head, looking at the ceiling, "If I have to keep satisfying you everyday, I think I'll need to get paid."

Shay furrowed her brows, voice with a hint of malice, "You're lucky I even recommended you the job, let alone snuck you in." She looked away, pulling a paper towel to wipe off some of the sweat that accumulated on her skin, "Plus, this was a **_one-time thing_**. Got that, Elvis?"

He smirked, "Ouch."

Shay grabbed her black shirt off the ground, along with his white button-up shirt, after clipping her bra back on. She whipped it down onto him at his comment. Laughing, he sat up and grabbed her by the waist. Shay tried to pry him off, "Let go."

"C'mon…" he cooed, "…let me see it."

Shay steadied herself. But before she could do anything, Noma's hands swept over her shoulder blades, gently massaging them.

Eventually, she smiled.

"There it is," he kissed her cheek, "That's all I wanted."

"Pffft," Shay dribbled, "Yeah _right_!"

She playfully pushed him off, pushing her thumb onto his forehead. They both laughed before putting their garments back on.

A knock came at the door. Thankfully they were both dressed top to bottom. "Come in," Shay called.

Tarrlok entered the room. He slightly froze when he saw Mr. Noma. "Oh, I'm sorry. Was I interrupting anything?"

Shay pulled her coat on, "No, we were just heading to lunch. Would you like to come with us?"

Tarrlok blinked, "That's okay. I've already eaten." His eyes glanced over her, "May I talk to you for a moment?"

Shay nodded at Mr. Noma. He rubbed her upper back, hiding the not-so-friendly gesture, "I'll see you later."

They exchanged good-byes before Mr. Noma was out in a flash, not even giving Tarrlok eye contact. Tarrlok sought him suspiciously before turning back to Shay, "So, I hear I missed a meeting this morning. Do you mind filling me in?"

Shay went to sit down at her desk, "Sure."

As she did, she looked up to find Tarrlok sitting on the edge. He stared her down with a smug look. Shay was feeling uncomfortable. "By the way," he began, "How is Korra today?"

Shay furrowed her brows, "What do you mean, 'how is she'? You'll find out next class period. Now, let's actually talk about the _meeting_, shall we?"

Tarrlok's grin grew wider, but then he waved it off, "Fine, fine."

* * *

Korra was dreading on going to Tarrlok's class. During the rest of the lunch period, she scribbled down notes on how to even begin the conversation with him. Why she was being incredibly nervous, she had no idea. So, all she could do was breathe, and even _that_ was hard.

She entered the classroom with mental melancholy. What will he do? How will he react? Will he be surprised? Angry? Taken aback by her sudden questions?

It was at that moment that Korra knew she was exaggerating.

_It's gonna be okay… I just have to be straight forward with the guy. Not too hard. After all, pro-bending wouldn't be so easy without me being the Avatar._

Even being the Avatar had it's weak points, though. Korra knew she could handle it, but the guilt is what gets her later. A perfect example was the kiss that she and Mako shared before the match; not only did she ruin her own chances of getting with Mako at the time, but she hurt Bolin in the process. She wasn't planning on hurting anyone else. Not on her watch. Not for the Avatar.

Korra and Africa sat down. But before doing so, Africa had slipped her a note.

_Hey! So I noticed you were really flustered or something during lunch. You O.K.?_

Korra looked around for Tarrlok, before pulling out a writing utensil to respond.

**_It's nothing. I'm supposed to talk to Tarrlok today about something. Nothing too bad._**

Korra looked around again, until she folded the paper up and swiftly got to her feet, going to Africa and again to her seat in a flash. Korra took this time to get her notebook and textbook out. Africa then returned the note.

_Oh, alright-y. Nothing bad, right? I mean, since he talked to you yesterday and all. Just curious!_

Korra turned to Africa to give her a thumbs up. But Africa had a strange expression on her face… she was looking directly behind Korra.

When she turned back around, not only did she find the note disappear from her desktop, but looked up to see Tarrlok. _Reading_ it.

**_Oh shit_**_…_

Tarrlok gave her a quizzical look before handing her the paper a bit harshly, "No writing notes in my class."

Korra winced before she snatched the paper and crumpled it up quickly, ashamed.

Tarrlok gave her a look before turning around to the board.

Korra slumped in her chair. Oh yeah, she was in _big_ trouble.

The end of class signaled to an end as the class stood up and rushed out the door. Africa waved good-bye in worry. Korra assured her that she would be fine.

Not.

Silence once again consumed the room. Only this time, Tarrlok wasn't sitting at his desk. He was standing in the front of the room, hands placed behind his back, faced to the chalkboard.

Korra just stood there, really not wanting to start talking. She was afraid of the fact that if she asked him a single question, he would burst out into a two-hour lecture. Or worse.

Thankfully, she was slightly relieved when he spoke first, "You wanted to speak with me, Korra?"

Korra pouted her lip; this is not how she wanted it to start, with a question. She then decided to take it in a different direction, "Sorry… about the note. She was just concerned for me. That's all."

Tarrlok looked her over out of the corner of his eye, "That's not what I asked."

Korra's shoulders slumped. She sighed, "Look, I was just a little suspicious about yesterday, okay? The touching me on the face thing? What was that about?"

She realize that she blurted everything out. She bit her lip, hoping that he wouldn't take it seriously.

Tarrlok close his eyes, but then smiled, "Oh, that." He walked over to her slowly, unbuttoning his collar. Eventually he was in front of her, "I apologize for being so… sudden."

Korra didn't even see him when he moved behind her, softly grabbing her shoulders. Korra blushed madly on shock… until… she began to lean against him. _Wh-wha… what is he doing to me…?_

Tarrlok was gently, but effectively , massaging her shoulders, his long fingers delving into her weak spots. Korra's breath went deep through her nose, and then without a care in the world, she dropped her bag onto the floor. Her eyes were growing heavy, and her legs becoming limp.

Tarrlok spoke softly into her ear, "Do you need to be tutored, Korra? I'm sure you'd love to hear about some history. I'll be sure to give you extra credit on your exam next week if you stay…"

Korra's thought process was a blur. "Hmm…? Oh… the exam… yeah… sure… a few minutes wouldn't hurt."

What the hell was she doing? She shouldn't be letting Tarrlok in. Not like _this_!

All the while, though, she felt like something was pushing her into him. She couldn't help but be mesmerized by his touch.

Her thoughts halted when she felt his hands go down her arms. His hands then caressed hers, sweeping his fingertips over her tough knuckles, looping each of his fingers with her own.

He brought one of them to his lips, smooching her wrist, both of their eyes officially locked.

With one movement, Tarrlok arm-locked Korra to the chalkboard.

Breathing quickened when his lips moved to her pulsing neck, an extra heartbeat added to each kiss he gave her.

Korra blinked. _Wait. Hello? 37-year-old on top of you._

**_Shit._**

She pulled away, "W-wait! Tarrlok, hold on just a s-mmMM?!"

Too late. Tarrlok would hear none of it as his lips married into hers.

Her eyes went wide at the instant contact. This is wrong!

It was official. Tarrlok is defying the law by committing underage sexual harassment. And to the _Avatar_ of all people. Korra knew Tarrlok to be a powerful head, but she never knew he would abuse it at this level.

She tried to pry him off, hoping that he would get the message that she _did _**_not_** want this. He wouldn't budge.

Sighing mentally, she looked around in her mind to find a plan.

Nothing came to mind when a sudden slip of the tongue distracted her. She moaned in surprise

, taking Tarrlok's arms with a firm grip. As much as she didn't want it, she realized that all she could do was fight back.

Korra pressed her lips in further, making an unfamiliar sound come out of Tarrlok's mouth as her inexperienced tongue meld with his.

Tarrlok's hands began to wander as one of his knees went in between Korra's legs. He slid down, gracefully tracing over her now pert breasts, causing them to twitch at the contact. Korra, blush as red as an apple, had long since riddled herself speechless from what she was feeling.

Until, out of nowhere, his fingers went under her skirt.

That, was where his unexpected corral ended.

Korra punched him directly in the face. In a flash, she gathered her things and sprinted out the door, tears flying from her eyes, humiliation spread across her cheeks.

Tarrlok watched her in astonishment. He didn't expect the direct hit from her to be so forceful. And here he thought he had it under control.

_Well, if not today, then next time… she will be mine._

* * *

Korra was almost out of the building. Thank the spirits, she was almost free! She didn't want to come back to this awful place. Hell, she wasn't even _going_ to.

The front door was in sight.

"Korra?"

_NO!_ No way did he follow her!

Korra faltered, but then decided to stop. That voice wasn't Tarrlok's.

She turned to see Mr. Noma. He walked up to her, "What're you still doing here? Shouldn't you be heading home?"

As flustered as she already was, she went up to Mr. Noma… and just held him. Tightly. She sobbed, without even thinking.

Mr. Noma stood there, shocked. He didn't hug her back. He actually had no idea what to do. Thankfully, there wasn't anyone in the building. The halls echoed with Korra's weeping cries.

He thought long and hard on what to do. Obviously, Korra is a girl with more emotions than men, regardless of being the Avatar.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, trying his best to comfort her in anyway, but without making it weird. He saw the tears run down her burned cheeks, "What happened, Korra…?" he spoke quietly.

She sniffled, rubbing the wetness off of her face. When she tried, Korra couldn't get the words out.

Mr. Noma smiled sadly. He patted her shoulder, "Come on, I'll take you out for dinner."

* * *

**Well? Did you cry? Get angry? Horny even?**

**Please leave reviews! 3 That's the inspiration to keep me going! **

**Next chapter will be a little more on the romantic side… I hope. I don't want to butcher it without making it sound so corny.**

**And once again, I'm SO SO SO SO ****_SO_** **sorry that this is extremely late! DX**

**_(1) This is another reference to the comic that I mentioned in the last chapter. Yeah, basically, Shay worked with Amon. If I ever write the fic to it, I shall._**


End file.
